The Future Is Bright
by Heart Shaped Cloud
Summary: My first english fanfic! A Series Of Oneshots with B&B. Romance, fluff and everything in between. Please R&R!
1. Doubts

Uhm…hi everyone, this is my first English fanfic. Timeline will be varied, some of the oneshots will take place a few years from now and some others will be more close to the actual days. Every chapter will have its timeline specified, though. Just my personal rambling about B&B…hope you like it.

Since I'm not a native English speaker I will appreciate very much if you could please point me the grammar errors. If anyone's interested in being my Beta, leave a message!!!

Good Reading. :-)

THE FUTURE IS BRIGHT

Chapter 1. Doubts

Timeline: Winter 2012

_Temperance Brennan's bed, 3 o'clock in the morning. _

Rumpled sheets, limp bodies and even breathing. Two sets of eyes, one sky blue and one deep brown, are looking at the white painted ceiling. So different and yet so similar. It's been awhile since they last spoke to each other. No one seems able to think coherently after what's just happened. She speaks first, her voice a bit unsteady.

'Are you still awake?'

'Yes.'

'I was thinking…'

'Me too.'

'What if it was the wrong choice?'

'It wasn't.'

So he gets up and kisses her. Again. This is his favorite way of silencing her. When he leaves her lips she stays quiet for a moment, than she speaks again.

'But…'

'Shhh. I's going to be ok.'

Another kiss. This time her hands crawl up his back and her body shifts so she's resting on top of him. She places the palm of her hands on his chest, one above his heart and the other almost on that scar, and she looks him straight in the eyes. Now she's in control.

'We will have to talk about it sooner or later, Booth.'

'I know. Just not right now. What do you think? Can we save this conversation for later, Bones?'

'I think so.'

'Can I kiss you now?'

'Yes.'

He does. A lot.

…

_A __few hours later, Temperance Brennan's kitchen._

'Good morning sleepyhead.' He greets her with a grin when she steps into the kitchen.

'Good morning. Don't call me that.' She punches him in the arm.

'Ouch Bones! That hurt. And beside I know you love when I give you pet names.' He flashes her his charm smile.

'Name Booth. One pet name. Bones. Others are not allowed.' She stays quiet for a moment, then she speaks again.

'Can we discuss the subject, now?' She asks.

He takes a seat and a sip of coffee, than he looks up at her.

'Ok.'

'Are you sure it was the right choice?'

'Yes I am. I told you about a hundred times, Bones.'

'But what if she doesn't like it?'

'Bones, she's one, she likes almost everything that's shiny and bright. Don't worry, she'll love it.'

'But…'

The cries from the baby monitor on the kitchen table make her nearly jump from the chair. It's a year today but she just can't hold herself back from feeling a slight pang in the pit of her stomach every time she hears her cry.

'I'm gonna get her.' She says matter of factly.

When she reaches the nursery, a very awake Elizabeth Booth-Brennan is standing in her little bed, tiny hands gripping the white bars and big tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

'Mama!'

She picks her up and cuddle her, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

'Shhh…everything's ok baby. Your mommy's here.' Feeling her mother's presence the baby stops immediately to cry and settles her little head in the crook of her mom's neck breathing heavily. Within moments she becomes quiet. Then the two girls make their way down the corridor and in the kitchen where he's waiting for them.

'Happy Birthday little princess! I love you so much.' He says taking the baby from her mother's arm and settling her into his chest.

'Look what we got you!' He gives her a big red puppy apple with her name, Liz, written on.

The baby takes the apple with her little hands and shoves it into her mouth. Then she laughs.

'See? I told you she was going to like it. You have to stop worrying so much.'

'All right. Happy Birthday darling.' Says Temperance kissing her daughter's head.

'Hey Bones?' Says Booth with a playful smile on his lips.

'What?'

'Just so you know, I love you too.'

'I know.'

'Don't you feel like reciprocating?'

She rolls her eyes but she smiles, too.

'You know I do.'

'Come on Bones, do I need to beg you?'

'I love you too, Booth.'

'That's my girl.' He says leaning and kissing her on the lips.

She sighs onto his lips and asks herself if she's ever been happier than this moment. She knows she isn't.

------

Uhm…so, what do you think?

Was it good?

Was it bad?

Please, leave a review anyway.

Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Kiss

Ok guys, here is the second chapter. It's a translation of a oneshot I've written in Italian. I hope I didn't mess it up. :-)

Hope you like it. R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones.

Timeline: Autumn 2009

2. Kiss

The real first kiss between Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan is not a consequence of some heart wrenching case. It doesn't occur after some traumatic experience or after the last kidnapping suffered from one of them. It doesn't happen after a gunshot or a knifewound. It just happens.

Maybe because they're both sick of waiting.

Maybe because hiding behind that damn has become ridiculous even for them.

Maybe because at some point even the gravity can't force them apart anymore.

Maybe because denying the evidence has become more difficult than accepting the reality.

It's a day like any other day at the Jeffersonian; a new case, a lot of work to do and different opinions that need to converge so that an agreement can be reached. Or maybe it's just a matter of agreeing to disagree.

Every time is the same; Booth and Brennan bicker and the others look at them clearly amused. Usually the argument starts on the forensic platform and then reaches its peak in her office. Or in his SUV, depending on the situation.

That morning though is not the same as the others. While bickering about their last issue, there is a shift. He doesn't go away muttering something about 'damn science laws' when he notices that she's not going to listen to him.

Simply as it could seem, in the exact moment Booth discovers that she's not going to shut up, something within him snaps. An epiphany. He gets up from the couch, takes two steps forward and kisses the daylights out of her.

Angela almost falls from the platform at the sight.

Luckily for her Wendell grasps her arm just in time preventing the fall. Even during her semi-flight from the stairs the forensic artist doesn't take her eyes away from her best friend's office.

_A sight like that is well worth a broken arm_, she thinks.

Just so you know, neither Wendell was paying much attention to what he was doing. He's been lucky.

Cam and Hodgins are just too busy making their eyes go back to a normal size and recovering their jaws from the floor.

_I didn't see that coming, _they both think.

There are millions of reasons for which Temperance Brennan should not be kissing back Booth and instead push him away shouting 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'. Some of those reasons immediately pop into her brain.

We are at the Jeffersonian.

We are in my office.

My office's walls are transparent.

No PDA (Public Displays of Affection) on the workplace.

A lot of people could see us. At least four of them are surely enjoying the show from a privileged position.

Angela is going to squeal so loud that even the people who didn't notice us will run to see what's happening.

Booth is my partner for God's sake. We have a line.

I'm still angry at him.

However there is only one reason for which that kiss deserves to be reciprocated. Said reason is called Love and everything else in front of it becomes blurred and really doesn't matter.

Blaise Pascal, mathematician and philosopher said once;

_In love a silence matters more than a speech._

Temperance Brennan recognized Pascal as a scientific authority; for that reason instead of going on with the argument and worrying about the consequences she grips Booth's lapels tight and kisses him back. She's got all the evidence she needs.


	3. Couch

Here's the next chapter. Some serious B&B lovin' for you.

Hope you like it.

As always, R&R!!!

Chapter 3. Couch

Timeline: Autumn 2010

'I don't know, Ange. I should ask Booth first.' She says into the phone.

'Ask Booth what?' He says entering the kitchen and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

'Ange asks if we are going to dinner with her and Jack tonight.'

'Ok.' He states simply.

'Booth says yes.' Repeats Temperance in the phone.

At the other end of the line Angela chuckles and says bye. They're going to meet at 8 o'clock.

She ends the call too, but before she even gets a chance to return the phone to Booth, he has her pressed against the kitchen counter. Laughing, Temperance places the phone behind her and pats his cheek, feeling stubble underneath her palm.

"You're not getting lucky this morning," she informs him, but as always that doesn't seem to have any effect on him, because he leans in and begins kissing her neck, his hands keeping her hips still. "Who says that?" he murmurs onto her skin.

Pushing him away gently, she smiles. "Well, if you are, it's not going to be with me," she says playfully.

It still doesn't seem to have any effect because he kisses her again and slowly explores her mouth. Temperance can feel the control slipping away from her. He drags his lips downward to her neck, shoulders, collarbone, and he presses his groin firmly against her letting her know exactly how he plans to spend the rest of the morning.

"Booth, I have a book to write," she protests weakly, the words coming out in a hurry.

"That can wait," he mumbles against her skin, his tongue tracing invisible patterns.

"So can you," she replies, letting out a moan when he hits a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. This should not be happening, she thinks.

"I might gonna get my handcuffs if you resist." he groans into her ear, his voice low, and that's enough to make her forget about every single thing she had planned for the day, completely obliterating her brain of any thought.

He grips her thighs and lifts her up and instinctively her legs wrap tightly around him. Clinging on to his shoulders, her lips meet his and the kiss grows heated. He begins to carry her toward the living room, stumbling slightly along the way. Then he places her gently on the couch and climbs over her watching her intently. He grins and leans over to capture her lips, the kiss growing heated quickly when he pulls her over him and slides his hands to her hips. He keeps her there for a moment, then pulls back slightly, gently pushing her onto her back. He climbs over, trapping her against the couch, his lips wandering again. she squirms, craving the friction, and his hands slips underneath her cotton shirt to caress the skin there. His fingers are warm, her skin is on fire and the sensations never fail to take her breath away.

"God, Bones, marry me," he mumbles against her lips, fingers trailing down the side of her body. His touch burns her skin and when his tongue requests entry, velvety against her lips, it becomes impossible for her to even think straight.

"Booth," she moans, fingers nailing his back.

His lips go downward, pausing at her neck to grant sufficient attention. "If I asked for real," he murmurs, lips vibrating against her pulse point, "would you say yes?"

Everything's blurred and the seriousness in his tone doesn't register immediately. "Depends—oh," she groans, eyes closing, as his tongue flicker again onto her neck. She breathes hard, trying desperately to grasp a semblance of control. "Depends on how you ask."

Then she shakes her head, blood pounding against her temples, too caught in the moment to really think much of his words and the implications behind them. "No," she breathes as his hands slide underneath the hem of her shirt. Holding back a moan, she reaches around to the back of his head and pull his head toward hers. "Maybe if you ask a little nicer..."

There's no need for feeling awkward, because she knows that he'd meant it as a joke only, he jokes all the time in order to drive her insane. He had never wanted to scare her. The problem, she realizes, is that somewhere between his words and hers she thought that she hadn't wanted it to be a joke, and that terrifies her more than anything else.

"Booth," she says, her voice cracking.

He's backed away to the opposite end of the couch, his eyes downcast, and he takes a deep breath and begins buttoning up his shirt. "I'm sorry. I should not joke about this subject. I'm sorry, Bones." he says quietly.

She shakes her head and approach him carefully. "Don't apologize." Still trying to fully regain her breath, she reaches out to take his hand in hers and lean in to kiss his cheek.

"It's just that one day," he adds, sounding braver than he actually feels, "I'm going to mean those words."

"I know" she replies with a nod, 'But if we joke about this, I'm not going to believe you when you really pop the question."

"You'll know," he reassures.

She smiles in amusement. "How? Are you going to draw it out on the Jeffersonian walls? Or on the Hoover Building's?"

He chuckles. "Well, damn, you've got me all figured out," he teases, leaning over to plant a lingering kiss on her lips. Then he gets up and goes back to the kitchen. She's slightly disappointed because after the last minutes this is not the way she thought the morning would have finished.

Everything is quiet for a minute and than he's back from the kitchen, a hand hidden behind his back.

"I love you so much," he whispers leaning again to kiss her.

"I love you, too," she murmurs back, always surprised from how easy those two words seem to roll out of her tongue.

As if in slow motion, he discovers his hidden hand and he keeps his eyes on hers as he shows a tiny black velvet box and drops down on one knee, and even though at the back of her mind she has an idea of what's happening, every cell in her body is paralyzed, unable to form any kind of reaction.

He snaps open the box, revealing a beautiful ring, but it's blurry because suddenly her eyes are welling up with tears. Holding them back, she watches him struggle with his own emotions for a moment before he recollects his voice. "Temperance," he says softly, . "Will you marry me?"

"Booth," she whispers, her voice cracking weakly, "oh my God."

'Well Bones, that sounded very solemn from you but I'm afraid it doesn't count as an answer.

'I...yes.'

His face lits up like a Christmas Tree, his eyes sparkling with joy. He helps her up to her feet, and her eyes are glued to the ring. Her heart though belongs to the man standing in front of her. He leans in to kiss her, slowly and passionate.

'God Temperance, I love you so much it hurts.' He whispers onto her lips.

'So do I.' She replies, her throat closing.

Their hearts still flutter the same way they had that first time, and after many days, months, years, they marvel at the way that has never changed, would never change.


End file.
